


Self-Discipline

by solarrayfic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bottom Thirteenth Doctor, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Over the Knee, Punishment, Spanking, Spoilers for Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Top Ruth Clayton (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarrayfic/pseuds/solarrayfic
Summary: Ruth is not happy after the incident on the Judoon ship, the Doctor's continued insolence doesn't help, so she is left with no choice, but to teach the 'little' Time Lord a lesson.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & The Doctor | Ruth Clayton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Self-Discipline

**Author's Note:**

> Ruth is such a top! The moment I saw her i was 👀👀and her interaction with Thirteen got me thinking all sorts of things 🙈😫😏 Haha, this story is one of those things. I generally see Thirteen as a top, especially with the Master, but Ruth is definitely someone who could top her, also Gat calling her 'little' was 👌💦. All those moments with Ruth getting mad and telling her to be quiet? Well someone disobeyed that, looks like there's gonna be consequences 😏
> 
> Edit: (The title was originally "In Trouble On The TARDIS" but I decided to change it. Mentioning in case anyone noticed or may be confused by it)

“Do you know how dangerous that was??” Ruth scolded once they were back safely in the TARDIS.

“Oh, says the person who  _ killed _ Gat.” 

“ _ She _ made the decision to fire the gun, I warned her, and if you keep being this mouthy, I swear, I’m  _ warning _ you too.”

The Doctor scoffed   
“What? You’ll kill me? Since that’s the only way you know how to solve arguments.”

“You  _ know  _ I didn’t  _ want  _ to kill her.”

“Yeah, sure, did you even  _ think _ about what would happen? You don’t even care about keeping people alive?  _ I’m _ the dumb one, yet  _ you _ walk around wielding and pointing a giant laser rifle at people. I’m honestly appalled,  _ some doctor  _ you’re supposed to be”

Ruth's patience had been running thin and now it was broken. Not only did this alternate version of herself put them in danger by being needlessly challenging to the vengeful Time Lord that had an army of armed space cops behind her, but also insult her on a personal level by pretending to have some sort of moral high ground? It was too far, she was going to have to teach someone a lesson.

Ruth sighed and crossed her arms,

“You  _ know _ that’s not true. You  _ know _ I did what I did to save us and didn’t plan on using the gun. Since we met you have done nothing but disrespect me, Not To Mention, put us in danger after I told you not to get involved! I’m very upset and offended, clearly something needs to be done about your attitude, I will not put up with being mistreated like this.”

Ruth's voice was stern and almost startled the Doctor. Had she really gone too far, what was Ruth going to do? The Doctor was slightly concerned, but her mind was still too clouded with anger and accusation. She gave Ruth a confused, yet impatient look.

“What?”

Ruth turned around to look through a cabinet by one of the walls. After a bit of rummaging she pulled out an object that the Doctor immediately recognized.

It was River's hairbrush! 

The Doctor gasped softly, realizing what this meant. Ruth knew River too, River also exists in the alternate universe, or could she jump between them? Oh, how the doctor missed River, she was about to ask Ruth about her, when another realization dawned on her face.

The hairbrush… the Doctor remembered well what it had been used for. There had been quite a few times in the past with the Doctor’s previous incarnations, they had done something outstandingly stupid or dangerous and River dealt with their recklessness by taking the brush to their rear. It was a quite effective method in making them very sorry and promise to never do it again, to temporary success, since the meetings with the brush had been numerous.

The Doctor stared at the brush, then looked to Ruth and hesitated to say anything. Her body language could clearly be read as nervous. 

Ruth smirked.

“I see you seem to be familiar with this already, this won’t be new to you then. Can’t say I’m surprised that you had to be taken in hand by her before,”

The Doctor blushed. But, no, no, what was happening? This can’t happen now, she wouldn’t, right, she must be just messing with her!

“...Ruth don’t-” the Doctor barely registered as Ruth had already taken her arm and was dragging her to the other side of the room and only regained speech when finding herself stomach down over Ruth’s lap. 

“Wh-what are you doing!” the Doctor sputtered, attempting to push herself upwards, but getting pinned under Ruth’s left hand. The Doctor really  _ was _ smaller and weaker in comparison, she silently cursed the physical shortcomings of her current regeneration.

“What do you think, maybe ask your scanner toy if it’s so difficult to tell?”

“Ugh, no, come on, why would you do this!” the Doctor's voice was openly whiny, almost forgetting how dangerous this situation was for her. 

“I just explained, have you never heard of listening to others? I won’t have someone talking to me in this way, especially not on my own ship. Anyway, I’m done with this useless chatter now”

Ruth took the end of the Doctor’s coat and flipped it up. The Doctor didn’t like that At All. 

Apart from the coat getting moved out of the way, at least the Doctor was still fully clothed, which was good, but she knew from experience that a spanking with the brush would still hurt.

The Doctor felt Ruth tap the brush against her backside and cringed. So it really was happening then, did it  _ really _ have to happen? Looks like Ruth thought it did, in the next moment the brush made contact with her bottom again, but with a much bigger and harder swing to it. 

The Doctor could take it at first, but it became increasingly more unpleasant as the smacks kept coming down faster and faster. It wasn’t the worst spanking the Doctor had gotten over their many regenerations, but it was still starting to smart and the Doctor wished for it to be over.

Honestly, it hadn’t even been the first time that one regeneration had spanked another. Tensions were always high and insults thrown around when two or more Doctors met, being sassy to themselves was just in their nature, so it wasn’t too surprising that at some point one of them decided to teach themselves a lesson. The Doctor had experienced this from either perspective before, it was always humiliating and painful for the regeneration that had gotten on the receiving end, especially if there were more regenerations around. They were alone here now thankfully, but that didn’t make it much easier. 

The Doctor didn’t want to give Ruth more reason to insult her, but wasn’t having an easy time staying calm. It’s not like it hurt  _ that _ much, well, maybe it did a  _ bit _ , but the buildup was starting to get to her. 

“Ugh, ok, ok! I get it! You use brute force against others to make them submit to you, maybe that’s enough now though!”

She pressed her feet against the floor and attempted to squirm away again. But Ruth indeed was stronger and managed to keep her in place, though she was really not amused by the Doctor's antics. 

“Stay still! Do you think throwing a temper tantrum is going to make this better for you? I don’t think so, you’re not in charge here, you naughty little Time Lord!” 

The Doctor blushed.

“Stop calling me little!” 

“But you  _ are _ tiny.” 

“Come on, this is ridiculous and unnecessary! You have no right to do this!” 

“It’s not my fault you regenerated into a bottom”

“I am  _ not _ a bottom!” 

“Are you sure about that?” 

Ruth let go of the Doctors back, the Doctor was confused for a moment, though more than glad that it was over. But, as she started to push herself upwards, Ruth was tugging at the sleeve of her coat, pulling it off her arm. 

“Wh-what are you doing, stop it!”, but with one last tug the coat was off her body. The Doctor didn’t understand the purpose of this, but since Ruth had let go of her, took the opportunity to jump up and lunge away. Unfortunately, she didn’t make it far as Ruth had gotten hold of her suspenders, 

“And where do you think you’re going?” 

The Doctor grunted as Ruth yanked her backwards. She loved her outfit, but in a situation like this it proved quite impractical. What caught her off guard even more, though, was that Ruth quickly slipped the braces off her shoulders, before pinning her back down on her lap. 

The Doctor gasped 

“Ah! Wait, wait, why did you do that!” 

Her question was answered right away as Ruth grabbed the waist of her trousers and wrenced them down. 

“ _ Now  _ your trousers reach your ankles and ...wow you’re really committed to the rainbow theme, huh” Ruth chukled. 

The Doctor flushed as her modesty was left protected only by her blue boxers briefs, which ...had a rainbow patterned elastic on them. 

This was embarrassing enough, but what was even worse was that the spanking wasn’t over yet. As the brush came down again, the sensation increased in intensity, Ruth not hesitating to pick up the pace even more and the thin cotton layer barely absorbing any impact. The Doctor tried not to whine, knowing Ruth may not take it well, and bit her lip, clutching the chair legs in a tight grip. 

But it didn’t take too long for the Doctor to find herself on the verge of tears, kicking and stomping her feet, audibly making distressed noises each time her flesh was struck with the wooden implement. Despite her best intentions, she did throw her hand back once, to have it immediately slapped away and retorted by two particularly sharp blows to the sit spots. By the time Ruth decided to finish, the Doctor was openly sniffling as a now quite prominent ache pulsated in her bottom.

“Come on now, love, up you go,” Ruth patted the Doctors heaving back.

Wordlessly, the Doctor lifted herself off Ruth’s lap, her head turned away, not wanting Ruth to see her tear-stained face. Ruth watched as she took a step away and stiffly pulled her pants and braces back on, before picking up her coat that had been tossed to the side. She stood against the console, back turned to Ruth, taking a moment to wipe her face and restabilize her breathing. 

Once she felt she was ready she took a deep breath and turned to face Ruth, 

“...I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have said many of those things, I know you wouldn’t mean to be violent on purpose.” 

Ruth chuckled a bit at the dramatics, but knew that an apology meant a lot, knowing how big the Doctor’s ego was and how difficult they found it to get along with their other incarnations. 

“Alright, alright then, I forgive you,” she stood up and patted the Doctors shoulder in a friendly manner.

The Doctor wiped at her face once more before turning back to the console,

“Ok, let’s get back to work then.”

“Ah ah, not so fast,  _ I _ need a quiet moment to think now and  _ you _ need a timeout,”

“What??” the Doctor gaped at her, “I thought you forgave me!”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t need a moment to reflect as I peacefully work on my TARDIS that has been asleep for years,” She took the Doctor by the arm again and guided her to a corner, “Now, you will quietly stand there for 20 minutes and keep your eyes on the walls, got it?”

The Doctor sputtered. S _eriously?_ _A timeout?_

“But-but that’s not fair!”

“Yes it is, now be quiet, love”

Ruth walked back to the console and began tinkering with it, as the Doctor was left flabbergasted, staring at the corner.

She knew she shouldn’t try to disobey, because Ruth clearly didn’t take any nonsense. But in all honesty, having to keep still and silent, facing away from the action, may be an even more difficult punishment for the Doctor, who always had to be active and involved in everything.

The Doctor crossed her arms and huffed, she was annoyed at the situation, but what was even worse was that her bottom was still throbbing from the spanking. Ruth didn’t say that she’s not allowed to rub, but she didn’t want Ruth to know that it was actually hurting. Though the temptation to find some relief was strong, so she risked a look backwards to see if Ruth was looking at her

“Hey!” 

The Doctor’s head spun back. Ok, so Ruth  _ was _ facing her at that moment, but she couldn’t be doing it all the time, right? Feeling bold, the Doctor still attempted glancing backwards a few more times, thinking,  _ surely,  _ she won’t always catch a moment when Ruth is on the opposite side of the console, but somehow, she always did.

“What part of keeping your eyes on the walls do you not understand?”

“Fine, fine,” the Doctor grumbled as she redirected her gaze back to the walls.  _ Ugh, does Ruth never tire of telling her off? _

Maybe 20 minutes wasn’t  _ that  _ long, but why is she wasting her time like this? She thought, and began tapping her foot impatiently. She could be helping, after all, she has a lot of experience working with a TARDIS, Ruth had been essentially asleep for years, Ruth should feel lucky that she’s here and has wisdom that could come in handy.

Just as she was thinking this, there was a quiet “Come on!” from Ruth, who seemed to have trouble working the TARDIS. The Doctor took his as her cue

“You know,” she turned around, “I could help you, I’ve been working a TARDIS way more recently than you have, it’s no surprise that you may need time to remember how to operate it.”

Ruth pointed a finger at her, 

“I’m perfectly capable, no need to be clever. And what did I say about staying quiet? Since you haven’t been doing it properly, that’s 10 more minutes of timeout for you”

The Doctor made a surprised offended facial expression and then frowned. She spun around and couldn’t help stomping her foot like a petulant child.

“Ughhh!”

“ _ Easy there _ ,” Ruth chided her outburst.

“It’s not fair!” the Doctor mumbled, not quietly enough as Ruth could hear her.

“Yes, it is!!! Now stop being childish and do as you’re told, you couldn’t listen to my instructions back on the Judoon ship, then learn to keep quiet now! Even  _ the Doctor _ should be able to do that for 20 minutes,”

The doctor felt embarrassed, and managed to bite her tongue this time. With a pout on her face, she stared at the walls in front of her, trying not to fidget too much, but quickly got bored. She tapped her fingers, clenched her hands into fists and shifted from foot to foot. It had felt like an eternity to the hyperactive Time Lord, but finally the given time was over.. 

It seemed like Ruth had taken care of the TARDIS herself, as the Doctor heard the familiar sound of the machine landing, before Ruth spoke to her again.

“Ok, we’ve landed at the dock near my apartment, is that alright?”

The Doctor took that as permission to speak again and turned around, 

“Yeah that’ll be fine, ...again, sorry about all that.”

“At least you learned to follow instructions at the end,  _ even _ if that took time. But it’s fine now.”

The Doctor nodded, still slightly red in the face.

~~

After a short conversation and saying goodbye, the Doctor was now relatively alone, having gotten off Ruth’s TARDIS. She looked around and finally allowed herself to give her poor bottom a rub, before setting off to find the fam. 

This had been an absolutely baffling day and her mind was buzzing with thoughts. Being taken in hand by a regeneration whose existence she hadn’t even known about, was definitely  _ not _ something she expected to experience today. But, she had, and won’t be forgetting about it soon, as sitting down was out of the question now. Well, she’ll just have to remember to not try doing that while in front of the Fam. 

  
Speaking of the Fam, they were already here, running towards her urgently, like they have something important to tell.  _ Oh _ , the Doctor wondered,  _ what more could this day bring... _


End file.
